Pilot training
by margolane.parker
Summary: A new alchohol makes for an interesting night in the lives of Reno and Rude. Add a jealous Rufus and their night turns into a week. Rated M to be safe. Reno x Rude Reno x Rufus hinted.
1. Flirting and other such things

disclaimer: dont own ff7 or any of its characters.

Authors note: this whole story is written in Reno's POV. It is also written as if Reno were talking to you. The ages for the characters in this story are: reno: 31 rude: 33 Elena: 35 Tseng: 34 Rufus: 22 read and review please and no flaming. thanks.

Summary: A few shots from a brand new alchohol makes for an interesting night in the life of Reno and Rude. Throw in a jealous Rufus and and that night turns into a week.

Everyday of work means another day of meaningless tasks Tseng has ordered me to do. It's completly rediculous. Apparently Tseng doesn't much appreciate my random pranks. But what does he expect?

This time I fucked with him big and I mean big. A few days ago Tseng had a date with Elena. Apparently they were going out to some fancy ass restuarant for their one year anniversery. Lucky them right? Well after Tseng got off work he went to the company shower room. Apparently he wanted to be nice and clean for Elena. Well earlier that day i had replaced the shampoo in Tseng's bottle with a special hair dye shampoo. Not only did it turn Tseng's hair a neon colored pink, it also made it sparkle. Needless to say Tseng was pissed. Lots of "you're a dumbass","you know what tonight is," and "you're my bitch until i say so" were thrown around.

So i have been Tseng's quote unquote bitch for the past few days. And hes being a complete dick about it too. He has me do three things every morning. First thing is i have to get him coffee. Easy enough seeing as coffee is free on our floor. Second I have to buy him breakfast. Thats right buy. The breakfast must be a minimum of fifty gil. If it isn't fifty gil he bitches. The icing on the cake is the third task. Trust me it kills me to do this. I must give him a sincere compliment every morning. It must be sincere too. If it isn't he bitches some more.

Today started off like usual. I exited the elevator and walked down the long hallway to Tseng's office. I passed the sexy young secretary. Gave her a few nice compliments that made her giggle. When i left she waved cutely at me. Damn i'd sure like to fuck her brains out.

I stopped infront of Rude's office. His door was open which meant he was in. Great i need my best friend before i visit dick munch Tseng.

"Knock Knock" I yelled out as i slammed my hand hard on his door. I smiled. Rude didn't bother to look up from his paper work, but he waved to me. We'd been friends for ten years now. He knows me better then my own mom does.

"I'm busy Reno." Rude called out. I pulled up a Chair infront of his desk and sat down.

"So? i need to vent." I needed to bitch about Tseng and Rude always let me vent to him.

"Reno," Rude closed his file. "We have had this discussion everyday since this incident happened."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Stupid Rude."So?"

"You've been working here for ten years and you haven't learned to not fuck with Tseng yet?"

"Nope partner."

Rude shook his head. "Damn Reno. You didn't have to fuck with him on his date night."

I stretched then stood up and sat on Rude's desk. I ran my hand along Rude's cheek. "Jealous baby i'm not fucking you?" I laughed. Rude shooed my hand away.

"Oh stop it."

i started stroking his cheek again then played with his beard. I loved how his facial hair feels on my fingers. "So i'm right then baby?"

"Sometimes i wonder if you are gay." Rude laughed and shooed my hand away again. "Besides shouldnt you deliver that coffee and breakfast to Tseng?"

I nodded and stood up. He was right. He's always right. I walked out of the room shouting "See ya later babe" on my way out. Just my luck Elena heard me.

"You two fucking yet?" She joked, sticking her tongue out. I smirked.

"Why laney so you can watch?" Elena shook her head. We are always at eachothers throats, but we're actually great friends. She is deffinently someone i can trust my life with.

"Nah Reno. I am curious though" She bit her lip. Sexual conversations make her real nervous. She denies it but I can see it. "Who give and who recieves?"

"Oh me hun. I'm the man. My dick goes in his ass." We stoped in front of Tseng's office. Elena blushed from my comment, clearly nervous. "I'll see ya hun. I have to be your boyfriends bitch." She stuck her tongue out.

"Bye." She waved. I waved back.

Time to swallow my pride.


	2. Mission

Authors note: this is chapter two of this weird and random fic. Again this is in Reno's POV.

Tseng stared me down with those evil eyes of his. I glared back. Something must be wrong with what I brought him. There shouldn't be though. Even my daily compliment was above par.

"Reno," Tseng finally broke the silence. "Tell me what do you see wrong with this picture?" He gestured to the two jelly donuts I bought him in the cafeteria. I cocked my head.

"Is it the fact that your hair is brighter then this donuts frosting?" I snickered. Tseng scowled.

"These donuts aren't fifty gil."

"So? It was 49. " Just my luck. Dumbfuck Tseng has to nitpick over one gil. He should be lucky i even do this every goddamn day.

"I don't care if it was 49.50! I gave you an order and i expect it done correctly." He bit his lip.

"Someone not get laid last night..." I joked. I didn't care if my comment upset him more. This was actually begining to entertain me.

"If you must know it's been two fucking weeks because of you. I would have the day you dyed my hair pink but to know why?"He sipped his coffee. Fucker i hope it burns you. "Apparently this shit glows in the dark too. Thats right glows." He gestured to his hair. "Elena doesn't find glowing pink hair arousing."

I laughed. I just had to. Picturing Tseng in bed with Elena and her cock blocking him because of glowing hair was hilarious. "You have a hand yo." I chirped. Tseng shot me a death glare.

"I have a mission for you Reno." He pulled out a file and handed it to me. I opened it and scanned the paper. Escort Rufus to the gold saucer. Serious? I smiled.

"Woo thanks bud i've been wanting to go here for a while." I squirmed around impatiently. I loved the gold saucer. Last time I went i was Rude. He was dating this one chick named Chelsea. This was years ago.

Tseng gestured to the door. "Have fun Reno."

Authors note: As you can seethis was a very short chapter. This was more of a filler then anything else. Read and review thanks c:


End file.
